Care to Care About Me?
by mushibesta
Summary: With the return of Lisanna, Lucy wondered if her outcast wouldn't turn to crueler ways if she was not to act. But what happens when a certain bluenette notices the castaway of the blonde? Yuri LucyXLevy and yet a common "Let's kick Lucy out of the guild :D" kind of fic. Teen rating is justifiable for safety and slightly strong language.
1. A Fresh New Day

**Ok so this is like another "Lucy is dumped for Lisanna" kind of fic, only with a rather different twist I never had the chance to observe. Hope ya like or something.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I'm not the rightful owner of Fairy Tail. That role belongs to sir Hiro Mashima if I remember correctly.**

* * *

Lucy Heartfillia stormed into the guild hall, her dark mood easily perceptible as the many members of Fairy Tail raised their heads and motioned their eyes onto the blonde teenager. Lucy's anger gradually faded to insecurity as she felt the many pairs of eyes scooping into her.

"What? Never seen a pissed of life mage storming into the hallway? All your little eyes gazing into me, stripping me naked or analyzing my weaknesses…" The Celestial Mage proclaimed, trailing her eyes off to the set of stares enthralled on her persona. Lucy's voice interjected way more vibrant and nervous than the original intimidating and respectful tone she had expected, making her hesitance grew stiffer. Eventually, the owners of the varying pairs of eyes lost curiosity concerning the jovial lightened-haired young woman and set their respective attention to the idle tasks that kept Fairy Tail's daily basis alive: Cana let herself drowning and numbing on the nearest lumbered barrel of ale. Elfman euphorically persisted on his rather peculiar teachings of what a real man should or shouldn't do, failing to notice that the young members whom he was directing to were being rewarded with loud screams and future headaches rather than the mannish wisdom he effortlessly tried to transmit. Macao and Wakaba fruited from the constant brawls noise to create a collection of discreet and profound comments regarding the countless physical parameters of almost female inhabitant of Magnolia. And so, the curiosity everyone previously wore regarding Lucy's fuming behavior died as quickly as it had started.

Nevertheless, Lucy seemed quite pleased with this change of tides. A multitude of privacy diggers would only serve to boost up her mood towards the negative way. She casted a fast but attentive glare at the many tables that composed the guild hall and soon she found the inquilines she was seeking. Fervent pink-haired individual, shirtless dark-haired man, elegant scarlet-haired woman, flying blue cat literally sitting on the center of the wooden table; concluding, the usual four that seemed to be much less usual due to the gap that was being enlarged. The Celestial Mage had to cast a much more precise stare to disconfirm the presence of a fifth essence. No, she didn't saw woman with short and white hair. Or how she rather favored to portray, ungrateful and ruthless bitch who didn't show a tint of appreciation from being rescued of an alternate reality and seemed more attracted to snatch every single person dear to Lucy. Still, the blond mage had to bit her bottom lip once more to convince herself otherwise: She was well aware that Lisanna was none of those. But being ignored by the dearest crowd to her was paining her more than she had expected. Soon, it would be more than hollow neglect; it would turn into a definite replacement.

So she felt she had to act. She shunned her pessimism away and directed to the four mages who seemed a tad less vivacious than they would usually appear, a bit grim even. When Lucy placed both hands onto the table, however, a soft smile was formed on every element of the four-crowded gang. A good signal: They still minded to smile.

"Hey Lucy, we were wondering in which hole you had fallen. We haven't been seeing you around the guild these days, you know." Erza stated, casually brushing the back of her red hair with one hand while holding gracefully a cup of tea with the other one. Everything that the Titania performed seemed to be done with grace. "But since we knew you were too coward to venture out by yourself, we remained unworried."

"Geez, what a way to raise one's self-esteem, Erza. At least you could've lied on the part of being unworried." Lucy clumsily riposted, managing to free a lighthearted grin. On the shell, it all appeared to flow normally.

"HEY! Lucy, damn you! We've been eager to talk to you, y'know. Also, it has been kinda of lonely with only icebrain to screw with." Natsu exclaimed, performing a series of circular, excited motions with his arms before charging onto the top of the table and pronouncing a blabbering of unpronounceable topics.

"Yeah, it's good to see all remained normal during my temporary absence."

They all managed to relieve a laugh, a short, seemingly harmless laugh that obliviously pelted the inner tension installed between Fairy Tail's Strongest Team. From the perspective of a random pedestrian, the gang behaved with a cheeriness envied by many. The five mages, however, knew each other more than fairly well to perceive a string of hesitation was circulating nearby (with the obvious exception of Natsu, whose soul was still loosely oblivious on the rules of rampage). Lucy wondered if the risk of stepping onto what could turn to be false speculations was worth of unveil an agonizing truth. On the other hand, there was chance of being concealed from the harsh reality during a long time, making it difficult to endure it all while long and even more complicated when finally confronted with the definite moment.

But unfortunately, that choice seemed to be reserved to Erza instead "Lucy, we need to talk about something. About Team Natsu."

"Ow"

Lucy recoiled in startle, unaware that a pair of eyes used the cover of large book to take the opportunity of lunging in various peaks of curiosity.

"_Lu-Chan…"_

* * *

**A helluva of short chapter. Don't expect a second chapter too soon. My hands and mind are currently busy with another project. Man, I should totally recapitulate my priorities. Anyway, hope this little piece of narration is of your joy.**


	2. Not So Good

**AN: Where we are people, second part of this fic. Read at ease, there's nothing to rush about.**

* * *

"Ok, so let me see if I got this right…" Lucy said, the latter information revealed slowly digesting in her mind.

Silence joined the party of mages as the blonde recollected everything disposed into her ears like venom grudging against its victim's blood. Lucy remained with her eyes sealed for a significant time, suggesting a rather thoughtful facet by the part of the Celestial Mage, which was seldom exposed, especially considering Lucy's natural playful and juvenile behavior. The silence gap wasn't affecting her exclusively either; Natsu and Gray exchanged nervous glances frequently, anxiety plain on their faces. Happy had hovered a sensate distance away from Lucy, keen to avoid getting caught on the possible turmoil. Fearless as her name, the Titania merely stood serene on her seat, the taste of tea meeting her lips as she lifted her cup to her mouth in lighthearted and slow-paced motions. All she could do was to patiently wait for Lucy to react, taming her disquiet wordlessly and expressionlessly.

Then, without a hint of giving a warning, Lucy quarreled her hand down against the timbered table in a fury not even Natsu could dare to match.

"You want to kick me out of the team?!"

Both the fire and ice mages staggered out of their seats when the blonde's fist met the wooden table. Happy's stabled flight took a slight downhill when the violent wham rebounded against the main hall. Lucy's voice gnarled with distress, revealing her gritting white teeth. If one were to look at blonde at that instant, it would remark the impression she didn't belong to the ladylike sort. Erza was the sole one remaining impassive and she appeared more flustered of the fact her cup splashed out some drops of tea due to Lucy's savage assault on the table.

"'Kicking out' is a rather overpowering choice of words, Lucy. We would just like for you to temporary withdraw from us so we can take Lisanna with us on a few missions. It has been a long time since she set foot on the guild and I believe Edolas's Fairy Tail method of doing things diverges greatly from ours. It's only natural for her to feel unacquainted after so much time so tagging her along with us will help her getting familiar with the environment again. That's all." Erza concluded, bearing the natural elegant poise that made the Titania the myth she was. If she had been affected by Lucy's agitation, she did more than well to conceal it out of everyone's eyes.

Lucy, on the other hand, didn't remark anything of positive for her sake unless the fit of rage could be admitted as a good tendency "And what do you mean by 'temporary withdraw'? If you want to get rid of me then just say it to my face, no need to jib around with excuses to make me feel better!" The blonde roared, the anger on her tone earning her a crowd of spectators who have been induced by the turmoil produced.

The Titania was bewildered. She couldn't remark any situation where the Celestial Mage acted as bitterly as she did at that moment. In the past few days, Lucy's absence had been concealed from everyone's attention due to Lisanna's return; partying was always a common event around Fairy Tail's grounds, but the return of what seemed a long lost fellow made these celebrations to go on and on, seeming like forever. At first, the Celestial Mage didn't pay any mind; sure, it was normal to rejoice the sight of a fellow friend. However, just like a hilarious joke, no matter how laughter can invoke in one's spirits, it starts to grow tiresome after hearing it time and time again. Consequently, Lucy's presence could be more accurately compared with an impotent wraith. The fact of hearing Lisanna's name as the main topic upon any conversation she dove in didn't help either.

Still, the Titania didn't flinched. She had seen many of her friends taken by emotional anguish and this little case wasn't enough to make her recoil. "Lucy, I don't know where you gathered those ideas from, but you're visibly shaken. What did we do to anger you to such edges?"

Erza's attempt of softening the rough situation didn't affected the Celestial Mage's flared temperament. "That's exactly the problem! You didn't do anything! It is your obliviousness and unawareness that annoys me! Just how long you'll keep on this? How long are you going to pretend that I'm not between you and your precious Lisanna?" Lucy spat, every single word of her sentence goosed with sourness.

"Whoa there, Lucy, I hate to burst your bubble, but Lisanna's an old friend. Be careful with what you sayin." Natsu intruded, recovered from Lucy's violent thrust. "She has been a long time away."

The Celestial Mage snorted as a reply. If even someone as dim-witted as Natsu could school her, then she really didn't have any business there. "Right. I wonder if it was during her long-time absence that she learned how to be such an attention-seeking whore."

A global gasp of shock could be heard in the entire guild hall. Eyes were set wide with shock and mouths were agape. Lucy found herself taking the role of the loathed antagonistic figure as the many eyes sighted with hated passion. The blonde covered her lips with her hands; nevertheless, those words had already popped out and they were words without return to its original place. A trade of spirits occurred when Lucy felt her wrath in heart knotting into pain, which eventually heightened to discomfort, distress and fright. On the other hand, Erza's eyes shone now with danger ire, suggesting that she wasn't to waste more of her esteemed time with this unhappy occurrence.

"I… I…" Lucy blabbered, attempting to summon any minimally coherent word, her broken mind weakening her.

"Lucy," Erza started, her tone abruptly threatening "I think you should take leave. Now."

The Celestial Mage looked around. She looked at Natsu's, Gray's and Happy's expression, all of them bearing the same rightful furiousness. She looked to the crowd around her, former friendly faces whose frowns hinted that they would rather not see her that instance, all eyes plunged onto her with either surprise or anger, but none of them with compassion. Water formed in Lucy's eyes, eventually sliding down her expression and boiling her cheeks. She had buried her own grave. She took the clue without difficulty and ran towards outside, leaving behind a tear-streaked floor and the anger of her companions.

None had been struck with happiness by this sad scenario. None had the fidgeting smile that made Fairy Tail easily one of the most enjoyable guilds around. Nonetheless, not all had been struck with the mutual anger towards the blonde. Levy McGarden had also been a witness of the grim spectacle, and although many feelings were hitting her right now, despise for the blonde girl was not one of them.

"_Lu-Chan… What happened? What happened to you? Why are you so confuse, so… lonely?"_

* * *

**Yeah, case you wondering, next chapter will be the next. Sorry if I'm making you folks waiting so much time for such short chapters, but I have a bigger project in mind so I may not taking this too much in consideration.**

**You're free to love it or hate it, but in any case, please let me know about it in the format of a nice, constructive review. **


	3. Revelations

**AN: Third part is here. Hope you guys like this as much as I did making this.**

* * *

Nobody could have foreseen the erupting storm. Stares of hostility were now shadowing to glances of confusion traded back and forth, the owners of the many pairs of eyes contemplating the latest events that just had transpired. Some thought of trailing down the dashing Celestial Mage and inquiring her of the torment in her heart. Others would rather leave her be, granting her the time to cope with her instability. A few more stirred by a more drastic measure reconsidered the option of temporary exiling Lucy out of the guild events or maybe even a definite expulsion. Whatever the case, those were all ideas that remained locked in each one's mind, for no one really had the audacity to express himself or herself vocally at the point. Eventually, the furor invoked soon bypassed everyone's concern as they returned to their mundane, daily chores. Heartily laughs and clashes of mugs soon installed once again in the guild environment, transmitting the impression that all what occurred seconds ago was nothing but a mirage.

Still, it remained as a stone in the shoe for some.

Although she wasn't the target of Lucy's burning judgment, Mirajane felt like every single word was directed at her. She never once thought of Lucy acting without decency and introspection and the choice of words she elected to describe her little sister proved to be a tad overwhelming for her. Not only it was clouding Mirajane's best judgment, but it was clouding her method of working as well: she mistook orders frequently, moved from table to table at a much slower pace and sometimes it took a few louder attempts to snap her attention in. The only way she could feel some relieve laid on the fact of Lisanna and master Makarov not being present at the guild grounds when the forgettable moment glided.

The strictness on Erza's expression never left her features when she politely yet dangerously ordered Lucy to leave. Nobody had taken this outraging behavior with kind eyes, but Erza had consumed this particularly harder than the rest, her mind divided by shock and wrath. Natsu and Gray shrouded themselves away avoiding making eye contact with the Titania; though they didn't possessed the brightest minds in all of Fiore, both the ice and fire mages knew that bolting gazes for a minimum second with Erza right now could streak them a death sentence.

But the one who took it harder than anyone else was none other than Levy.

She sat alone in a table set in a dark corner of the guild hall, her eyes not owning attention to the book cast in her front. Like everyone else present, she witnessed the grudging scene with a blade in her soul. Her verdict from the situation, however, differed greatly from her fellow guild companions. Instead of leaping blindly in the plague of revulsion born, she somehow couldn't grow hatred for the Celestial Mage like everyone did. When her timid eyes observed Lucy battling against the looks of Fairy Itself like a raft against a navy, the bluenette couldn't deny the stiffing admiration within her. Then, when Lucy sprinted away leaving tears behind, pity took Levy instead. Another strange feeling sparkled within Levy as well, but amidst her mixture of feelings, Levy couldn't recall quite well what it was.

Thoughts regarding Lucy penetrated her mind. She remembered how her cheerful attitude could be an inspiration for the atmosphere around her, the way she smiled earning Levy's own day; and somehow, also earning a blush in her cheeks. Then, one day, she suddenly turned grim, her interaction being limited to a few hellos and goodbyes. Next, Lucy's presence at the guild halls suddenly stopped. With all the celebrating remarking Lisanna's return, anyone hardly conceived the Celestial Mage's absence. All apart from Levy herself who, despite all the noise from the partying, felt like the guild was emptier than it could ever be without Lucy around. It all culminated today, when the blonde invoked the whole ordeal and left overpowered. Levy conjured focus on all those events, trying to unveil what was wrong with her dearest friend… that somehow the Solid Script mage felt she could be more than that.

Jet and Droy spotted Levy and began moving towards her. The bluenette sighed harshly under breath; she wasn't at her full patience to tolerate them right now.

"Hey Levy, what's up?" Jet asked nonchalantly.

"Oh, hey guys." Levy answered humbly, only granting them half of her attention. "What's up?"

"Well, we're pretty fine actually, even after all that confusion popped up." Droy said. "Say Levy, whatcha think what's wrong with Lucy?"

Levy gave them an unbelieving stare. "How should I know? If I knew what was wrong with Lu-Chan I ought to do my best to help her out."

Jet and Droy exchanged a confused stare and trailed their attention towards Levy again. "I don't know, since you're kind of close, I just assumed you could know more than we do." Droy admitted.

A shivering sensation iced down Levy's spine when Droy assumed she and Lucy as "close". Somehow, the bizarrely flustering feeling for Lucy returned within Levy again and with much more impact as well. Strangely, the image of the Celestial wallowing down in her tears in her bed came to the Solid Script mage's mind. And would be there to support her, who would be there to give her a shoulder to cry on? Levy stood on her feet. She wanted to see Lucy. And she wanted to see her badly.

"Sorry guys, but I've got something to do."

Jet and Droy snapped in curiosity as they observed the third member of their team walking down out of the guild.

"Was Levy acting strangely or it was just me?" Jet asked Droy.

"You think? I'd reckon you're a genius, Jet." Droy remarked sarcastically.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated as always.**

**Next part is last part so hold on tight.**


End file.
